board8fandomcom-20200216-history
GuessMyUserName
About GuessMyUserName Guessmyusername has been around since the summer of 2005 and his stock has steadily been on the rise on Board 8 since then. He's best known for his quirky behaviour, odd language, Canadianisms and relationship with Pikaness. Some Stickamers also believe he es furry, after some impersonator disguised in the name of "GuessMyUserName" went into Zachnorn's room and claimed to wear a Lugia fursuit. GMUN always claims he es not furry, however. GMUN is a regular on Stickam. Quick-Fact - gmun has a brother and sister (ages: brother >>> sister >>> gmun) - gmun was raised by Nintendo since like 2 years old, thx to bro (aww yeah ninty) - ff6 has been gmun's favourite game since he was about 4 years old - gmun es nyat furry - favourite quote: "forget ye clown" Canadianisms GMUN is a strange foreigner who's never heard of cartoned Milk or Donut holes. According to GMUN the Canadian equivlaent is naming Donut holes after Tim Horton's Genitals and their Milk is shipped to families in wooden crates. The Dillos Gmun eventually formed the usergroup clique "The Dillos" along with Zea and SantaRPG. The group was named after Gmun's old private board with pikaness, Armourdillo, which Zea showed to Board 8 leading to the expose of "the mothers day pic". The Armourdillo board is now GameFAQs base of The Dillos. Top 10 Video-Game Characters *1-2: Celes Chere & Samus Aran *3-5: Tara Grimface / Soma Cruz / Kratos Aurion *5-10. no clue Celes x Locke, Shulk x Fiora, and Syrenne x Lowell top tier couples Top 5 VG Franchises *1. Metroid *2. Mega Man *3. Lost Kingdoms *4. Castlevania *5. Pokemon Collections / List sites *Top ___ Games lists: http://www.unikgamer.com/users/guessmyusername-301.html *Backloggery: http://backloggery.com/main.php?user=guessmyusername *MyAnimeList: http://myanimelist.net/profile/GuessMyUserName GMUN's Alt Accounts Total - 278 {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Active - 252 |- |TheMissingShoe |alt0165 |00GuyOnTheRight |MyWorldIsCircle |AltOnTheRight |MyWorldIsCeles |- |_CelesChere_ |spanksie |NameUserMyGuess |MyWorldsAlt0165 |MyWorldIsKefka |ff6ultraman |- |LockeCole0165 |MyWorldlsSHINE |MyWorldlsLocke |ZeroSuitSMAUS |Dysprosium_ |UltraMana |- |MyWorldlsShadow |_Lanthanum_ |qwertysoup |GMUNsBirthday |_Metapod_ |KirbyMaster007 |- |DylanGiovannini |MrGiovannini |GMUNsGirlClone |Prinplup |Grotle |Megapoot |- |Gligarman |Gligirl |Gabite |ShinyGligar |GuessMyNudeName |_Nitrogen |- |Gmunniness |GuesMyFurryName |Computer_Player |SuperWario64 |SuprGoombario64 |Dangeresque0165 |- |PikaUserName |GuessMyAltName |GuessMyUserNess** |PikaMyUserName** |ColonelTurkey |SuperGmunny64 |- |Guesstopher |MrNamerial |__Nitrogen |PikaPikaNurse |VillainousGMUN |HeroicGMUN |- |MARKET_MOMENTUM |SirViIe |SuperMetroid64 |MyWorldIsSTAR |D_R_G |MyWorldlsPika |- | -G_M_U_N- |GuessMySexyName |X_Gmun_X |GMaNly |TeamElectabuzz |Hi-Im-Daisy |- |FinalFantasy-VI |Final-Fantasy-6 |FinalFantasy-6 |Celes-X-Terra |TheGmunsters |Shuppet |- |Super-Nintendo |GameBoy-Pocket |Gameboy-Color |Midgar-Zolom |Celes-Chere |Metroid-Fusion |- |X-Nauts |Zero-Suit-Samus |Rawk-Hawk |Dooplissss |hugo97 |NintyFAQs |- |Giga-Bowser |Primeape |SA2Battle |Lizalfos gf |Sanity-Claus |BelIawesome |- |Para-Troopa |TildeStarTilde |CelesMyUserName |G-hunny | -GMUN- |Ponyta |- |Toxicroak |Glameow |Smoochum |Cradily |Flaaffy |Phione |- |Azurill |Wizzrobe |LogFAQs |GMUNsBirthday2 | |GuessMyWiiName |- |goku999999 gf |RareCandy |Corneria |February29th |MaleB8er |QuarterPounder |- |F-ZeroGX |SHINEsess |Primid |Feyesh |Galleom |Borboras |- |Armight |Buckot |Nagagog |Bucculus |Bytan |Poppant |- |Roturret |Glunder |Glire |TestMyUserName |GuessMyTestName |Autolance |- |Cymul |Gamyga |BigPrimid |ScopePrimid |PrincessKatia |QueenKatia |- |TaraGrimface |GuessMy----Name |TrucyWright |ProjectHAMMER |EmanResuymsSeug |Graveler |- |SourCreamGlazed |MilkBags |Dozla |MegaMandragora |WAAAAAAAAAALT |MyWorldIsLocke |- |LightGoat |TheAlgeBros |LeodVIII |Nintendyl |Quagsire |GooseMyUserName |- |CrimsonZea |WaterTurbinez | |gotspank |agesFACE |ASSesboy |- |Zelos-Wilder |E-Gadd |TalesOfGraces |MetroidOtherM |MetroidMother |AnAlt4Everything |- |ArmourdiIIo |MalikCaesars |sience |tMyUseransience |Happiny |Majoras-Mask |- |SuplexTheTrain |gmun-chan |gmun-kun |gmun-san |gmun-sama |gmun-senpai |- |gmun-sensei |gmun-dono |gmun-chama |gmun-otousama |gmun-okaasan |gmun-nyan |- |otouto-sama |onee-sama |imouto-nyan |Gmunny-Bunny |Pushmo |sraegonex |- |Servine |Pignite |Dewott |Watchog |Lillipup |Herdier |- |Stoutland |Purrloin |Liepard |Unfezant |Gurdurr |Palpitoad |- |Seismitoad |Leavanny |Krokorok |Maractus |Tirtouga |Cinccino |- |Ducklett |Swanna |Vanillish |Deerling |Sawsbuck |Foongus |- |Amoongus |Shelmet |Bouffalant |Feebas |Snover |Glalie |- |Butterfree |Arbok |Sawk |Suicune |Braviary |Tangela |- |Chimchar |Mienshao |Timburr |Lairon |GMUNsBirthday3 |GMUNsBirthday4 |- |eShop |Dunban |Mumkhar |Mechonis |Meyneth |Otharon |- |Gadolt |Grooseland |Geemun |WiiWare |DSiWare |3DSWare |- |MagnetoBoram |GuessHerUsrName |Glorious-Minah |Girls-Day |Ringabel |Pikachurin |-) {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Read-Only - 13 |- |UserNameDylan |GMUNJoyDivision |- |altimatechaos |BoomPrimid |- |AllYourSmrf |GuessMyUserTest |- |MetalPrimid |SuperGMUN64 |- |Nintendo-64 |FirePrimid |- |GuessMyScrnName |Board-Eight-2 |- |TestMUN | |-) {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Banned - 12 |- |Pleinorn |HiImDaisy |- |GeMUN |ThyDungeonwoman |- |SuperSNOIC |__Smorf__ |- |GreenCucco* |GMUNxPikaness |- |GuessYeUserName |SuperSNOIC |- |GuessMyPornName |Nephenee3 |-) {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Main - 1 |- |GuessMyUserName |-) Category:Users Category:Alt Whore Category:Stickamers